


there's a humming in the restless summer air

by ellipted (savagecrowns)



Series: this summer's gonna hurt (like a motherfucker) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, iwa-chan and oikawa don't know what to do with themselves, so they get into a bit of trouble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savagecrowns/pseuds/ellipted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>iwaoi week july<br/>DAY 2: Summer</p><p>+ <em>and we're slipping off the course that we prepared</em></p><p>The summer of their first year in university turns out to be a bit difficult to navigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's a humming in the restless summer air

**Author's Note:**

> ehhhhh once again, this is an idea that i can't do justice in only a short oneshot/ there is not enough time in this prompt week. i'm already behind -flails-
> 
> so this will remain unfinished until--soon?

“Iwa-cha~n,” Oikawa drawls. He kicks the door shut behind him and sets the paper bags on the counter, their contents clinking cheerily. His keys and phone get tossed onto the counter as well.

When he doesn’t receive an answer even after he’s put everything away, Oikawa narrows his eyes. “Iwa-chan?” He rounds the island that separates the kitchen from the living room—and nearly steps on Iwaizumi. His eyes are closed and his chest is rising and falling steadily. 

“Iwa-chan, I wasn’t even gone that long. Did you miss me so much that you couldn’t bear to be awake any longer?” Oikawa nudges his leg affectionately, but Iwaizumi doesn’t even twitch. “That’s an incredibly romantic notion, Iwa-chan, but I would appreciate it if you would wake up now.” Oikawa crouches down, pokes Iwaizumi’s bare hip where his shirt had ridden up. 

Still nothing.

“Iwa-cha~n,” Oikawa holds on to the last syllable until he absolutely needs air again. He leans in close, until he can feel Iwaizumi’s breath on his lips. From this distance Oikawa can smell Iwaizumi’s shampoo, can see the darker strands of hair that are still wet. 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whispers, because maybe he doesn’t want him to wake up yet after all. 

His lips hover just above Iwaizumi’s mouth. It would be so easy to lean down and kiss him. It doesn’t have to be for long—just a taste. But it’s not that Oikawa doubts his ability to kiss Iwaizumi—he doubts his ability to stop. 

So he doesn’t lean forward, he just continues to hover, torturing himself. This close, he can count Iwaizumi’s eyelashes. He can count the creases on his lips. He rarely gets unrestricted access to look at Iwaizumi like this. Oikawa has never wanted for looks his entire life—but Iwaizumi’s appeal is more of a rugged nature. His jaw is cut from marble, and the natural downward tilt of his lips dares you to please him—just to see him smile. 

Iwaizumi’s lips part and he groans gently. He’s waking up, and Oikawa panics, sitting up properly. He’s straddling Iwaizumi—a perfectly normal position.

Iwaizumi opens his eyes and Oikawa watches his expression go from relaxed to mild confusion to grudging acceptance.

“Welcome back,” Iwaizumi’s voice is gravelly from sleep, and Oikawa feels the vibration along his inner thighs.

“I just got in,” Oikawa answers softly, not quite willing to break the calm. 

Iwaizumi stretches—or tries to—and when his arms come back down he rests one hand on Oikawa’s thigh. “What’d you get?”

“Vodka, some of that fruity wine, and your whiskey.”

“Make sure you hide the whiskey or Matsukawa will drink half of it.”

“I already did.”

“Thanks.”

“I got you, Iwa-chan.”

“You gonna get off any time soon?”

“Only if Iwa-chan gives me a kiss.”

“I refuse.”

“Then I refuse to move.”

“How about you get off or I push you off?”

“Iwa-chan always resorts to violence to get what he wants. It’s a terrible habit.”

“And you charm the pants off everything with legs within a 50m radius. We choose our weapons.”

“Except apparently my weapon doesn’t work on Iwa-chan.” Oikawa tilts his head, letting his lips stretch in one of his ‘you know you want this’ grins.

“I knew you when your smile was genuine—that one doesn’t work on me.” He bucks his hips up, knocking Oikawa off balance and forcing him to catch himself with one hand on the floor.

“Iwa-chan—that was…” Oikawa pauses, his lips pursing as he tries to think of the right word. “Refreshingly vicious. Well done.” His eyes glint with admiration. Iwaizumi’s insults are usually restricted to name calling, so to hear such a wicked comment pleases Oikawa more than he cares to admit.

Iwaizumi smirks. “Couldn’t have said it without you.”

“I am an inspiration, you’re right.” Oikawa finally rises to his feet, stepping over Iwaizumi so he can stand.

“If you wanna think of it that way.” Iwaizumi rolls his shoulder back slowly. “Did you talk to Hanamaki?”

“Yeah, he said to meet them at 22:00.”

“Cool.”

**Author's Note:**

> i read this backwards and holy-shit oikawa says 'iwa-chan' soooo much i def didn't realise.. oops?


End file.
